


Interlude

by Besina



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Meddling Mycroft, Surveillance, no actual incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besina/pseuds/Besina
Summary: Wherein those damn cameras keep showing back up.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PipMer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipMer/gifts), [Iwantthatcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantthatcoat/gifts).



> Written by Besina  
> August 23, 2017
> 
>    
> A/N: I don't know where this came from, but the notion amused me. Written quickly on a lark, to make my friends chuckle. Unbeta'd (but if you're one of them, feel free!)

Sherlock was on all fours, leaning down onto his chest, fingers tangled in the sheets, breath coming out in huffs and groans. John was behind him fucking into him like there was no tomorrow, making sure to rotate and twist his hips for maximum pleasure. One hand dropped down to wrap around Sherlock’s prick, making Sherlock buck then rut into it heavily, in time with John’s thrusts.

“Such a good little slut for me, aren’t you? You love, it don’t you?”

“God yes, yes! Please keep.. going!”

“I don’t intend to stop. This time might end, but I’m going to keep taking you, over, and over, and over; every time you're a brat. I want you to think about that; think about who's taking you, Sherlock.” John's thrusts grew sharper, faster, more intense.

“I’m... close,” Sherlock managed to croak out, hands clenching into fists, wadding the poor sheet mercilessly.

“Me too.” John sped up, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing around the room. “Let’s hear it, you bad boy. Say it, Sherlock!”

Sherlock’s broken panting and heaving breaths made it almost impossible to get out: “M… mm… muhh…” His body clenched, come shooting all over the bed and covering John’s hand _“Mycroffftt!”_

John slammed in with a howl, coming hard and shivering through it. “Oh god, yes,” John breathed; an aftershock or two still wringing through his body as he slumped over Sherlock’s back. _“Yes…”_

 

Stunned, Mycroft turned off the feed. _Those cameras were coming out tomorrow._

 

“Think that did it?”

“Oh, definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you're sick of finding and disabling those cameras every week? This, apparently.
> 
>  
> 
> Comments are wonderful Mycroft mind-fucks :)  
> Come follow me on [Tumblr](https://besina.tumblr.com).


End file.
